<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celandine - Forthcoming Joys by JRNightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103081">Celandine - Forthcoming Joys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale'>JRNightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowertober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" You know, I may have traveled a lot before but it was always for business",</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowertober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celandine - Forthcoming Joys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I may switch from posting Original Works to FGO works every once and a while</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"At the end of every year, we send up lanterns as a way for our wishes to be heard by Sky Father",</p><p> </p><p>A young Felix explained while taking a bite out of his bread. The hero knight hummed, a signal that she was still listening to his story.</p><p> </p><p>"Others send off floating lanterns down the River of the Fairies in hopes that it reaches Earth Mother", he added and the knight wiped away some crumbs that remained at the corner of his mouth. She gave a smile and Felix gave a much bigger smile.</p><p> </p><p>But that smile soon disappeared and was taken over by confusion, "I've never gotten your name", the boy took the final bite of his bread, the knight passed him the water container. Felix took a generous gulp but left enough for the long journey they would have.</p><p> </p><p>" If I gave you my true name, then it will only bring you curses and sadness", The knight was only half-lying but if she were to give her true name to him, he would not have any forthcoming joys coming his way.</p><p> </p><p>" Then maybe you can give me a name that I can easily call you with? It would be weird to often call you just the Knight", The boy suggested and the knight gave a smile. She thought about it for a moment before replying.</p><p> </p><p>"Irisviel", she answered his question. Felix nodded and held out his hand for a handshake.</p><p> </p><p>" Nice to meet you Irisviel", Irisviel shook the little boy's hand. A smile overcoming her facial features.</p><p> </p><p>"How about we start our journey now? It won't be long till the sun sets, we still have the get to the other village", the knight suggested and Felix nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They packed up with what little things the had. Irisviel holster up her sword at her waist and tied her hair with the small spare fabric she has.</p><p> </p><p>Felix assorted all the medicinal herbs in his bags and puts them in their rightful place, he slung his bag on and gave a nod towards Irisviel, he was ready.</p><p> </p><p>As they tracked down the beaten road, Irisviel quipped up.</p><p> </p><p>" You know, I may have traveled a lot before but it was always for business", </p><p> </p><p>"Really? Never to see the towns or the scenery?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, but maybe this time, I could look around"</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll become the best traveling companion!"</p><p> </p><p>"I look forward to it then"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>